Sick Days
by BluAyu
Summary: Kaidoh falls ill and Inui decides to take care of him to prove his love is true. InuKai
1. Day 1

**_Sick Days_**

_ -BluAyu_

_(A/N: Finally! It's out! The fic I've been talking about for months is finally out! -rejoices- XD My first Inu/Kai centric fic so be nice! And sorry it took me so long..my floppy disk wanted to be evil! Enjoy!)_

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me sadly… I can always wish though...

**Day One**

Kaidoh had been feeling actually pretty good when he headed to school this morning. Nothing was wrong with him and he was able to maintain his routine of doing his daily run in the morning and then heading to school for morning tennis practice. The only thing that had got him feeling crappy that day was actually Momoshiro with his snide remarks. But Kaidoh would just hold back the punches he wanted to blow at the violet eyed idiot and hiss. Because god dammit Kaoru Kaidoh wasn't going to let him ruin a perfectly nice easy going day!

Evening practice also went well. It was Wednesday meaning it was the middle of the week meaning that all they really had to do was sit around and watching the non-regular members of the team play and maybe play with them as well. It was a breeze, easy stuff. An easy going half a day of school since they usually got out at three o'clock instead of five o'clock on a Wednesday because of staff meetings and other stuff. Tennis practice would end at five o'clock instead of seven; meaning Kaidoh might be able to rest for awhile and maybe not be so exhausted doing homework.

"It seems like we're playing doubles today," said a voice behind him. A hand was placed on Kaidoh's shoulder and he flinched at the physical contact. Behind him was Inui Sadaharu, he was a year older than him but was as close to a friend as Kaidoh got. Inui was grinning happily at him, and Kaidoh was taking it that Inui also had an easy going day as well.

"Hai Inui-senpai," Kaidoh replied moving away.

"Momoshiro and Ryoma are also free from playing our original members. So that's who we're left playing with," explained Inui.

"Fsshu, less trouble that way too. I don't like holding back when I play against non-regulars," responded Kaidoh taking out his dark blue racket.

That was true. It meant he couldn't play as hard as he usually would because it'd only be fair to give the person he was playing a fair handicap.

"Momoshiro's smash has gotten stronger by twenty three percent. And Echizen has been practicing playing doubles with him to be don't be surprised if they're more sync than usual," noted Inui scribbling something down in his notebook.

"It's about damn time they've learnt how to work together," Kaidoh muttered under his breath waiting for his senpai to finish up on whatever he was writing.

Inui just chuckled. Kaidoh was having a good day by the way he was talking. It'd be a good day to maybe take his kouhai out to eat somewhere or something after practice. It'd only be right of course; that is if they won this match against Echizen and Momoshiro…

All four of the Seigaku regulars walked out onto the court. Kaidoh and Inui on one side and Momoshiro and Ryoma on the other side. Echizen pair first to serve.

Ryoma threw the lime green ball up in the air and served using his right hand. The ball bounced up Inui quickly returned it. Momoshiro dived for it and a caught it but Kaidoh was already at the net and had found an opening at the court that wasn't guarded.

"15-0!"

Ryoma smirked and called over to Momoshiro to obviously talk about their next attack plan on

Seigaku's 'Data Pair' as Inui and Kaidoh were called when they played doubles. Inui and Kaidoh didn't need any planning before a tennis match or during a tennis match, they could read eachother with just a glance. That's how much they had been practicing together. That's how well they had figured eachother's personality out.

In the end Inui and Kaidoh were victorious by a nice score of 6-3.

"So much for being sync," said Kaidoh.

"What did you say Mamushi!" shouted out Momoshiro.

"You're wasting your time playing doubles. You and the brat have too many open spaces that aren't covered on the court. You still have a ways to go," said Kaidoh.

Ryoma flinched as his quote was used. Both Momoshiro and Ryoma looked at Inui and Kaidoh annoyedly but walked away muttering something about revenge.

"I've never known you to be a critique," said Inui picking up his notebook again.

Kaidoh rolled his hazel eyes as they went into the locker room to change back into their school uniforms and out of their tennis clothes.

"I was only telling the truth," he said.

---

Everyone else was released from practice allowing everyone who had finished their tennis matches and running for the day to exit the school grounds. Kaidoh decided he was going to lessen his swings today, maybe do seven laps instead of ten laps around the park, go home and eat dinner, do some homework that was needing to get finished, do his night training (which ended up being lifting weights), and the finally he was going to head to bed.

That was until he found that someone grabbed his hand. He whirled around to see who it was who had touched him and it ended up being his senpai. Kaidoh blushed and hissed as he looked at the hand that had enclosed around his.

"Kaidoh, I was thinking you should take the day off today," said Inui.

Kaidoh blinked a little confused? Did his senpai just say take the day off?

"Why?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere to eat. It's not often you're this way so I was thinking about adding on to the occasion," Inui explained placing his green notebook into his tennis bag. Had the world ended? Inui had just placed his notebook away… Of course Kaidoh was wondering if it would come back during this...da—NO! He was not thinking about that one day when that vague phone call happened in the middle of a certain street near a construction site! Just no! He and Inui were just 'hanging out' like normal teenaged boys do! This was not a…..you-know-what!

Blush.

"A-alright Inui-senpai," Kaidoh stuttered out.

"Alright then, I'm glad you've cared to join me. I promise it'll be worth your time away from your training," said Inui.

"Ano…Inui-senpai?" asked Kaidoh hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Fssshu….you can let go of my hand now."


	2. Day 2

**Day Two**

They weren't far from the school or from their neighborhoods at that matter. The restaurant ended up being in the middle of town and was small little place that sold fuhi and other types of Vietnamese dishes. Along with a couple other things here and there. Kaidoh was confused on how to eat such a food at first having a spoon and chopsticks at the table at the same time.

Inui just smiled at the attempt his kouhai made and walked over behind him and guided him a little to show Kaidoh that you used the spoon and chopsticks at the same time. Kaidoh easily caught on to how the noodle soup was eaten. Inui ordered 'bubble teas' for each of them. Kaidoh was also stunned at that too. Obviously Kaidoh did not go out to eat much and was only introduced to Japanese and a couple western dishes.

"What's at the bottom?" Kaidoh asked.

"Pearls. Sadly I have forgotten what they're made out of but they're eatable. The one I got you is strawberry so don't worry it's not real tea. They blend real strawberries and ice together and the pearls are placed in after the drink is finished. They do have carrot and melon flavored teas but I didn't know which one you'd like better," replied Inui.

Kaidoh hesitantly placed his lips on the straw and slurped some of the liquid.

"The pearls are like gummy bears," he said after he swallowed.

"I guess you could say that," said Inui.

"Which flavor did you get?" asked Kaidoh.

"Carrot. I'm thinking about making a similar version of bubble tea made out of Inui juice…. Inui Bubble Tea…," pondered Inui whipping out his notebook again to record that idea down for later.

Kaidoh paled. Just when he started to like bubble tea he was afraid of asking Inui to pick him up one for take out now…. Because it actually might be a homemade one and Kaidoh didn't even wanna know or be involved with that… It seemed like he'd have to come down here to buy his own bubble tea….

They left the restaurant full and Kaidoh called his mother saying he was on his way home and had already ate. Inui walked him home and stopped out at the sidewalk in front of the green house that was the Kaidoh family's.

"Thank you for coming with me," said Inui.

"Thank you for offering me to come with you senpai. Um…I still think I should've paid though," said Kaidoh looking away a little.

Inui smiled.

"It was only right for me to pay since you're my guest for this afternoon. I'm thinking we should do this more often Kaidoh; you're really good company," he answered.

Kaidoh blushed. He couldn't help but feel a little flustered… Inui-senpai was so good to him sometimes… Kaidoh would have to get him something really nice on the 3rd of June to pay him back for being so good to him sometimes.

"If it's not too much trouble for you I guess we could…and as long as I pay every now and then.. But I still need to follow your training menu. There's no way I'm slacking off and loosing my place as a regular!" he said bringing back the reality of it. They couldn't do this every day or so on. He still had training and not to mention Inui surely needed money for other things….

"I know, I know. Don't worry too much Kaidoh. I'll see you in morning, get some rest alright?" said Inui.

Kaidoh nodded.

"You too senpai… Oyasumi," he said.

"Good night," repeated Inui as they both parted ways.

Kaidoh entered his house and found is brother backing away from the window snickering.

"So that was your beloved Inui-senpai," said Hazue loudly as Kaidoh walked up stairs. The little boy followed him.

"Fssshu…."

"Were you on a date?" prodded Hazue.

Kaidoh whirled around to face his brother looking flustered and furious. He was never the less blushing though.

"Oooh that's what I thought! Kaoru has a boyfriend! Kaoru has a boyfriend!" sang out Hazue prancing around his big brother in circles.

"Hazue shut up! He's not my boyfriend!" Kaidoh said through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Inui and Kaoru sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…first comes-"began Hazue but he was picked up by the waist and was slung over his brother's back and into his own room. Kaidoh opened his door to his deck room and lifted Hazue over the edge.

"Say another word and I drop you off this ledge. And it's a long way down from here," said Kaidoh smiling bitterly.

Hazue made a little eeping that of a little girl and said, "Shutting up now."

Kaidoh placed Hazue down onto the deck and looked at him.

"Stop saying things that isn't true okay? And don't be blabbing that crap to Kaa-san or Tousan or I'll be in deep shit and won't be able to get out of it even though it isn't true. You're lucky they decided to go out to dinner since I was going out or they would've heard you. Now did you have anything to eat?" he asked.

Hazue shook his head no.

"Fsshu…alright then; do you want me to make something for you?" Kaidoh asked.

"Alright," Hazue said.

Kaidoh and Hazue headed downstairs to prepare the younger Kaidoh a meal and searched through the kitchen until the found something suitable to eat.

--

Kaidoh had successfully finished his homework and was heading to bed for the night. He blushed at today's previous events and Hazue's little singsong teasing. He had no clue why it was getting to him but the whole "kissing" part that Hazue came out with left really…explicit images in Kaidoh's head! Oh god he was not just actually thinking about kissing Inui!

_Kaidoh tried to shut the thoughts out but they kept making their way into his head… Inui's lips pressing against his own while their arms wrapped around eachother for support. They would both be in Kaidoh's room, sitting on Kaidoh's bed trying to remove their clothes so skin would meet skin…nnngh._

God now Kaidoh couldn't even lay on his bed without squirming! Thanks a lot Hazue, expect your Playstation 2 to be hacked out of the window tomorrow dammit! With a lot of squirming and odd images popping up in Kaidoh's head he drifted off to sleep feeling flustered all night long.

_(A/N: It's all Hazue's fault...XD)_


	3. Day 3

**_Day Three_**

_They fell onto the bed together kissing deeply as their bodies pressed against one another. Kaidoh let out a nice little moan as a tongue found the entrance to his mouth. He pushed his own forward so both of their tongues touched ever so nicely._

_"Inui-….senpai," breathed out Kaidoh as their mouths parted._

_Inui's hand traveled down Kaidoh's body unbuttoning his pants as he went._

_"Mmm, Kaidoh… Do you want me to give you everything?" he asked.  
Kaidoh moaned loudly kissing Inui again to tell him yes…he wanted everything that Inui was able to give him._

_"Alright, I'll take that as a yes love," said Inui._

_Kaidoh smiled a little at the endearment and gasped as Inui touched him inside his pants…_

_"Inui-senpai…I love you," he whispered though his gasps and moans._

_--_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kaidoh rolled over and smashed his fist into the snooze button of his alarm clock before realizing that his covers and clothes were soaking wet… Shit.

He groaned out loud at the mess he created but the groan was more like a croak and it felt like needles and pins had sliced his throat open. Oh no… He didn't make any noise while he was having that dream was he? No…it wouldn't feel this bad to his throat just by making a couple of noises…

But first thing was first… To clean up this mess. Kaidoh shivered as he got out of bed feeling extremely cold, he went into the other part of his room and gathered up his covers and placed them at the bottom of his laundry basket. Along with his night clothes not to mention….he made note to wash those as soon as he got home from school.

Kaidoh changed into his Seigaku regular outfit and headed out for his morning run. Everything felt colder than usual and his legs could barely move. Trying to breathe hurt too. He didn't get through the run as he usually would. Everyone met at the tennis courts; and Kaidoh hoped nobody would notice that he felt crappy. But of course he was the first to see it… Inui could always tell when Kaidoh didn't feel well because he knew the boy's habits enough to know.

Darn it! Why did Inui-senpai have to know? Blush. This sucked.

"You look a little tired Kaidoh. I thought I told you to get some sleep last night," said Inui sitting down next to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh himself didn't want to speak because it worsen the situation. Inui would hear the crackle and pop in his voice…but he had no choice but to speak…

"I did sleep senpai...," he replied.

Inui even with his eyes hidden by his thickly framed glasses, looked surprised.

"Kaidoh…" he murmured under his breath.

"Everyone form a group over here please!" called out Oishi from court A.

Kaidoh only looked back once at Inui and said, "I'll be okay."

The tennis team members made their way over to Tezuka and Oishi who were explaining today's practice that consisted of the regulars playing eachother in preparation for the upcoming city tournament being held in a month down in Chiba. Inui glanced at Kaidoh again worriedly. He really sounded bad, what had happened to him? Kaidoh sounded just fine last night when they went out for dinner; if he was sick then the sore throat and maybe other things had hit him really fast. Poor Kaidoh he didn't get colds or even got sick often and yet he was trying to make it through the day like nothing was wrong with him.

Tezuka ordered everyone to do a ten lap warm up before they started their matches against eachother. Kaidoh wanted to groan, trying to breathe hurt and when he did his morning run it was hell trying to run. It felt like running in the winter but worse… Kaidoh even though he felt really crappy, he ran. And then started to feel really light headed at the fourth lap….he stumbled and all he remembered was hitting the ground and seeing black.

Everyone stopped to find Kaidoh on the ground unconscious. Inui's heart stopped beating those couple of seconds and pushed everyone away that was near Kaidoh. Ryuzaki-sensei came out from the clubroom looking annoyed.

"What is going on here!" she demanded.

Tezuka glanced over at her and simply replied, "Kaidoh fell and is unconscious."

"Inui you haven't been over-working him with training have you?" asked Ryuzaki.

Inui shook his head no, "Kaidoh was sick this morning when I met him here and he was trying to make it for the rest of the day obviously. If you don't mind Ryuzaki-sensei, I'd like to take care of him. It's only right as his senpai after all."

Ryuzaki thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, I do think Kaidoh's family is gone from home and to work though, so-" she began.

"Sensei, I think its best if he stays at my place until he's better. It'll help not get his brother or the rest of the family sick. I'll call his family and tell him where he is. And for how fast his symptoms came on, I think there is a quite a good chance that we won't be back until Monday," suggested Inui.

"And you'll be taking care of him until then?"

"Yes," replied Inui picking Kaidoh up off the ground and into his arms.

"Alright, I'll allow it. Momoshiro and Fuji will take care of getting your homework for you both," said Ryuzaki.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I need to start heading home before he gets worse," Inui said and with that he walked out of the quiet courts.

Inui inwardly praised himself for riding his bike to school that morning. He didn't ride it often but was running a little late for school so he decided to ride his bike. In this situation, he just had to make sure that Kaidoh was on the bike and had his arms around Inui. Inui managed to get them to his house with their tennis bags as well. The problem was getting Kaidoh off the bike without both of them falling. Inui had to carry Kaidoh piggy back for it work. Well at least he hadn't woken up. It was really amazing he hadn't, but then again he was really sick.

They both made their way inside the dark apartment building that was only lit right now by natural lighting from outside. Inui carried Kaidoh to his room and laid the boy on his bed. Inui placed the covers over his body and watched Kaidoh squirm a bit in his sleep as he tried to get comfortable. Inui pulled back the curtains in the living room and kitchen and then went back to his room taking down some quick data on Kaidoh's current form in his notebook.

He decided he was going to have to go out and leave Kaidoh here for a while to get some medicine and some food for Kaidoh to eat that would be easy on his throat. Before he did that he protested with his mind on whether he should wait for Kaidoh to wake up before leaving or to go and get things done so when he was back Kaidoh would be up and probably ready to take his medicine.

Inui made his way into the bathroom and fished out the digital thermometer and then headed back to his room. He placed the digital object on Kaidoh's forehead and waited for it to beep. It took a minute or two and the temperature kept rising.

Ninety-nine point nine degrees. As Inui suspected his poor kouhai had a fever. He most definitely needed to get medicine as soon as possible. He made his way over to his desk and got out a pen and decided to write a note to Kaidoh just incase he woke up. He also placed the home phone beside the bed table just incase.

Inui made sure he had his cell phone with him and then looked back at Kaidoh's sleeping form. He still felt guilty for just leaving him here alone in the house; even if it was for just a couple minutes or so since the pharmacy was down the road from here. Inui decided to reassure himself and….he didn't know why he did it…it just might've comforted him from leaving the poor kid alone here; Inui leaned down and kissed Kaidoh's forehead gently, whispering in the sleeping boy's ear, "I won't be long. Stay in bed, I promise I'll be back soon."

Inui blushed madly at what he just did and made his way out of the room. He couldn't believe that he had just done that.

(A/N: We're half way through and I've been thinking about the ending. >> Much UST between those two in this ficcie. Not a lot enough to get you guys squeeing about some of it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	4. Day 4

_ Four _

Kaidoh squirmed a little pulling the covers around himself more. He felt warm…but it was pure day light outside because the sun kept hitting his eyes… Oh no! Kaidoh sat straight up from the bed and realized that he must've overslept because today was Thursday; and then he felt that pain in his throat and the room he was in looked strangely familiar. Wait he was in Inui-senpai's room; he could tell because of everything being scattered around in the room and the walls being written on.

What was he doing here? And then he saw it…he was in his regulars uniform and he must've got knocked out cold when he was at school… So that meant…Inui carried him here? Kaidoh blushed and found a note sitting on the bedside table with a black portable phone. The note said:

_Kaidoh, _

_I went to go get some medicine and other things. Please stay in bed and rest more; or else. If you need me you know my cell phone number! I'll be back soon. _

_-Inui _

Kaidoh shook his head blushing. Inui was taking care of him… Hopefully only for today; he didn't want to burden Inui in any way. He laid back down looking at the ceiling. What kind of mess did he get himself into?

--

Inui decided to take his bike instead of walking to the pharmacy. While he was inside the store he decided to multitask and call Kaidoh's mom to let her know in advance he wouldn't be home anytime soon.

"Ah, Kaidoh-san…it's Inui," he said.

"Oh Inui! How are you? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" said Hozumi's voice from the phone.

"Ah I was. Kaidoh is sick and we had to take him to my place," explained Inui while taking a look at some throat medicine.

"Oh dear! Kaoru is sick? Well then, I must come home and take care of him!" said Hozumi.

"No need to worry about leaving from work Kaidoh-san; I was actually wondering if I could take care of him myself. It'd save you the trouble of doing so and that way your younger son won't get sick as well," assured Inui.

"But what about your school work and what about you getting sick too?"

"I have both mine and Kaidoh's schoolwork taken care of. And I have a method to where I won't get sick, so if you don't mind I'd like to take care of him. And even in his condition he's not really able to be moved around a lot; from one place to another I'm meaning," Inui said picking out a medicine that would surely work and headed to the food isle.

"Oh Inui you're always taking care of him! I really don't want you to but I guess if you really want to take care of him there no point in arguing with you. Is it okay if I stop by a visit later though? To make sure Kaoru is doing well?" asked Hozumi sounding grateful and yet worried at the same time. You could really tell that she loved both her children with all her heart and they had a close relationship. Inui couldn't help but envy Kaidoh; he had never had a relationship with his own parents like that before. Inui himself had been taking care of himself since he has started school since he was five and was usually left alone in the house for days at a time.

"Sure. If you don't mind I need to get back to tending to him. Stop by later if you will," said Inui.

"Alright. You boys take care of yourself, and if you need me call me; you know my cell phone number and the home number. You might as well be family so don't even hesitate to ask for assistance. I'll talk to you later," said Hozumi and the line went dead.

Inui stashed his phone away after pressing the end button. He had finished getting what he needed; paid for it; and headed home on his bike. He arrived at his apartment and quietly walked inside hoping not to wake Kaidoh up…if he wasn't already. Inui quickly found out that Kaidoh was awake, and smiled as he found the boy just laying there quietly looking as adorable as ever; even flushed a little red thanks to him being sick.

"Kaidoh…"

Kaidoh jumped surprised that he didn't notice his senpai enter the room.

"Inui-senpai; I'm so sorry for this morning! I didn't mean to-" he began.

Inui shushed him by placing a finger on Kaidoh's lips…making Kaidoh himself turn redder than he already was.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kaidoh; you're sick and I want to take care of you during this. So don't try to protest because it's already decided," Inui said.

"When is Kaa-san picking me up?" asked Kaidoh.

"Monday. You're staying here until then because she's entrusted me to take care of you. It'll help not get the rest of your family sick and it's best that you not be moved from here to your house, it might strain your body," answered Inui.

"You don't-" began Kaidoh.

Inui shushed him again.

"I want to," he said.

Kaidoh trembled, he felt like such an idiot! He couldn't even take care of himself sometimes which made him feel helpless.

Inui had a spoon in his hand and poured a syrupy red like liquid onto the spoon.

"It might not taste good but try to swallow it down," warned Inui before placing the spoon to Kaidoh's lips. Kaidoh opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid as the spoon pulled away. No it didn't taste good at all but-

'At least he's not feeding me Inui Juice.'

Inui then poured another spoonful of liquid onto the spoon and then had taken some himself. Kaidoh blinked…

"So I won't get sick as well," explained Inui.

"Oh…"

Inui smiled and then thought for a moment. He then sat on the side of the bed and then pressed his forehead against Kaidoh's. Who we're proud to say blushed even more at the closeness of his senpai.

"You're still warm… Poor thing, I hope your fever will go down," breathed out Inui before pulling away.

Kaidoh looked away squirming… It was really bad enough that Hazue had forever scarred his older brother for life and those dreams…oh god not those! But his senpai being that close in real life had him thinking about those dreams and everything again. Not that Kaidoh had feelings for his senpai or anything…but he had to admit, that dream was actually pretty nice. He wondered if kissing was that gentle and sweet when you were with someone.


	5. Day 5

**Day Five**

Kaidoh was carried into the living room and was placed on the sofa. Inui went into his room for a minute and then came back with blankets and placed them around Kaidoh.

"Hungry by any chance?" he asked.

Kaidoh nodded.

"If you don't mind senpai," he murmured.

"Of course I don't," Inui answered heading into the kitchen that was connected to the living room. Kaidoh quietly watched him make some chicken noodle soup for the both of them and then came back to the sofa while waiting for the food to finish.

"We can watch TV if you want," offered Inui.

"If we can," Kaidoh replied.

"Of course."

Inui flipped through a couple channels but nothing really interesting was on. They ended up watching some Korean soap opera called Hotelier. It was interesting how much of a love triangle formed between Jin Young, Frank, and the boss of the hotel in Seoul. Inui glanced over at Kaidoh who seemed to be watching it as if interested.

'I guess you really can learn something new everyday. My kouhai likes romance dramas…'

Inui got up from the sofa to pour the fully cooked chicken noodle soup into two bowls. He added a little salt to Kaidoh's bowl knowing that salt helped heal the throat even though it might sting a little. Inui joined Kaidoh back over at the sofa where it seemed like some CEO or rich business man of some sort was going to buy the hotel except; his daughter had wanted to work there had also fallen in love with her boss.

What a twist… The show ended with commercials and the next episode started up. Kaidoh sat the empty bowl on the coffee table and curled up in the blankets. Inui smiled and scooted a little closer Kaidoh finishing up his food before also placing his own glass bowl on the coffee table.

He looked over at the clock seeing that it was about twelve fifteen. They still had a very long day ahead of them but it felt like the morning had went so fast. Inui once again was watching the drama that he never thought he'd even cast and eye on for more than a second. When Frank proposed to Jin Young Kaidoh gasped and blushed. He buried most of his body under the covers except his eyes.

Inui chuckled and pulled the covers away.

"You're going to smother if you do that," he commented.

Kaidoh didn't reply but was flushed.

"Are you not used to watching such things Kaidoh? You've never watched a romance movie or read anything of the sort?" asked Inui.

"No senpai. I….This is usually the stuff my mother watches," Kaidoh answered awkwardly.

"And yet you're so into it," said Inui.

"Fsshu…"

Kaidoh couldn't dare look at Inui-senpai. No, he wasn't into romance movies, but Kaidoh thinking about Inui proposing to him had made him surprised. Right after that one scene on TV he thought about meeting in such a nice place, on a romantic dinner or somewhere that meant the most to both of them, and then about Inui just popping the question. Kaidoh wanted to hit himself for thinking that way…

"Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh snapped out of his train of thought and looked over at his senpai.

"Yes senpai?"

"We need to get you cleaned up before your mother gets here to visit you. I think you can take a bath on your own, so just let me pick out some clothes of mine that will fit you," said Inui.

Kaidoh nodded in agreement and stood up from where he was.

---  
-

Filling fully refreshed from having a shower and some clean clothes, Kaidoh made his way back into his senpai's room. It was about three thirty and Kaidoh was feeling tired again but decided not to fall asleep. Inui was typing away at his computer. He stopped and looked over at Kaidoh chuckling.

"I'm surprised. My clothes are still loose on you even though you have grown and I picked the smallest thing I had," he said.

That was true. The dark blue shirt Kaidoh had on was really loose on him and went a little below the boy's waist. The sweat pants had to be folded at the leg probably once since there wasn't that much of a height difference between Kaidoh and Inui.

Kaidoh blushed and looked away.

"You should lie down; you look exhausted," pointed out Inui shutting down his computer.

"I'll be okay senpai," said Kaidoh.

Of course that was sort of a lie. Kaidoh was tired…he just found it awkward sleeping in someone else's bed with someone who wasn't a family member looking over him. Inui stood up from his desk chair, walked over to Kaidoh and pulled him to the bed before shoving him down onto it.

"Sleep. You don't lie well by the way," he ordered flatly.

Kaidoh squirmed and obeyed willingly before he actually had time to even pull the covers over himself he was already asleep. Inui smiled softly and sat at the edge of the bed, pulling the covers over Kaidoh's body and watching him go into slumber. When Kaidoh was asleep he usually didn't look as scary or even stressed like he was often. It was like every worry in his mind disappeared right then and there, and even in his sleep you could tell he looked happy.

Inui was shamefully on his behalf was going to admit that Kaidoh was very…pretty? No, pretty sounded too frilly and pink for Inui's liking; beautiful was the word he was looking for. Kaidoh was beautiful in Inui's eyes; he could be actually quite graceful, caring, and quite shy. It was all the data that he collected that was proof here and there. Little tid bits of information on actions and words.

There was a ring of a door bell and Inui made his way over to the living room to the front door. Hozumi Kaidoh was there with her purse in her hands looking a little worried. Inui placed a finger to his lips and let her enter the apartment.

"Kaidoh is asleep," Inui whispered.

"I see; no wonder though, he must be exhausted," said Hozumi.

"He's had medicine and has been fed and showered so he's all set to be okay for this afternoon. He'll probably have to take medicine tonight though," explained Inui as they quietly made his way into the slightly cluttered bedroom.

Hozumi smiled as she saw the sight of her sleeping son and pulled a couple strands back from his face and felt his forehead.

"You've really done a good job of taking care of him, thank you," she said.

"It's no problem, he is my kouhai. It's only right for me to take care of him when he's like this. He tried really hard to make it today and not let me know that he was sick," Inui replied.

Hozumi lightly chuckled.

"That's Kaoru for you. Inui; is he…just your kouhai?" she asked.

Inui looked shocked and he couldn't help but to have a slight blush cover his face.

"Well...ano…eto….-" he began.

"You're in love with my son aren't you?" Hozumi asked her eyes looking determined as she questioned her son's senpai.

(A/N: This is where I'm stopping. One more chapter to go. XD)


	6. Day 6

**Day Six**

"You're in love with my son aren't you?" Hozumi asked.

Inui paused for a moment; and thought about whether he should tell Kaidoh's mother or not. She was asking… Inui was almost afraid to answer truthfully but he did.

"Yes. I love your son very much. This is why I'm doing this, to show him that I care," he answered quietly.

Hozumi's eyes softened and she almost looked as if she was about to cry. She then threw her arms around Inui and hugged him tight.

"I knew it. Hazue told me that there was a connection between you two. Inui, please…take care of him and please let him be aware of your feelings because I know he loves you just as much as you love him. I'm entrusting you with him. Don't let me down," she said.

Inui nodded as Hozumi released him.

"I won't Kaidoh-san. I'll take care of him and make sure he's okay. I'm honored that you've allowed me and trust me to be with him and take care of him," he replied.

Hozumi smiled.

"A mother knows things and I'm not surprised. At any matter I better go," she answered.

Inui lead her out, bowed bidding her goodbye and thanked her several times before he was left alone with Kaidoh again in silence.

Inui decided to type of his computer; add data on Kaidoh's files and others before starting on what homework e thought he had and did whatever subject of books he had with him. He was soon finished with the next two days of assignments; and if Kaidoh was well enough he would see what Kaidoh brought and let him do homework over the weekend. Inui made more food; this time rice with vegetables. This would probably be very good for Kaidoh. He woke him up and it took a minute for him to get woke up before leaning back against the poles of the bed frame.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Kaidoh asked.

"Three hours," replied Inui.

"It seems like I slept longer," said Kaidoh.

"You're sick of course it seems that way," pointed out Inui.

"I…I smell food," Kaidoh murmured.

Inui chuckled and placed the bowl of white rice and vegetables onto Kaidoh's hands.

Kaidoh picked up the chopsticks; hands trembling, and ate.  
"Take your medicine and go back to sleep Kaoru," said Inui spooning in some medicine in his kouhai's mouth.

He placed his hands on Kaidoh's chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

"I feel guilty, I'm taking your bed away from you," whispered Kaidoh looking away. He swore he just heard Inui use his first name.

Inui grinned and had a plan.

"If you're so guilty Kaidoh, let me sleep with you," he murmured getting way too close to the other boy.

Kaidoh blushed madly and couldn't help but squirm. Then again he did feel pretty guilty and as long as they didn't touch eachother…. He should be okay shouldn't he? And then that damn dream came back to him; but he secretly wanted this to happen and before he could stop himself he answered quietly, "Then sleep with me senpai."

Inui looked shocked for a moment; he hadn't planned on Kaidoh allowing him to sleep with him but there was an occasion when Kaidoh would completely mess up Inui's data.

"Alright then; you'll have to move over to the wall over there," he said. This was to keep Kaidoh from falling out of bed.

Kaidoh moved over and gave room for Inui to lie beside him.

"Arigato….for taking care of me," Kaidoh whispered as the street lights outside flickered on giving a little bit of light in the dark room.

"You're welcome Kaoru, anything for you. Oyasumi," said Inui.

There was small silence. Inui assuming Kaidoh was asleep, moved close to him and kissed the boy softly on the lips whispering, "I love you Kaoru. I wish I could tell you when you're awake, this will do for now though."

Inui placed his arms around Kaidoh's waist and slowly drifted off to sleep. Kaidoh's eyes opened and he smiled softly his hand covering Inui's own that rested on his waist.

"I love you too."

OWARI

_(A/N: It's finished. >> It's a little shorter than I actually wanted it I'm afraid. Not to mention it leaves you thinking. Inui and Kaidoh both love eachother and can't say it to eachother's faces. XD Anyway, dispite the shortness (it was a mini-fic series after all) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have a new Inu/Kai project coming up, so be sure to look for it!)  
_


End file.
